Someday You Will Be Loved
by Feeore
Summary: Lovino has always lived his life alone. Forgotten and not thought of often. He seems to have given up all hope of ever finding someone to love a terrible person like himself, but that thought alters when he meets a Spanish man that comes to work with him on Grandpa Roma's Farm. Couples used: Main: Spamano. Side couple is Gerita. I do not Own Hetalia. 1 shot.
1. Consuming

Consuming

Lovino walked down the dirt road like he always did on his way home from helping grandpa Roma with his farm. It was all Lovino thought he could do. He didn't really have any special talent. So he decided to live close to his grandpa and help him with his farm. He walked to his little house about a mile away from Grandpa Roma's farm. It was alone. Secluded. Just the way he liked it. He didn't like being bothered by too optimistic neighbors. It was better to be alone. Then no one could hurt his fragile heart he kept frozen. His little brother had gone away to live in Germany for the year with his lover. His Ludwig. Lovino had often wondered what it was like to be loved. What it was like to be touched by someone that promised to keep your heart intact. To feel someone's hand hold his face pulling him in for a passionate and meaningful kiss. He shivered at the thought of something this wonderful belonging to him. It never would though. He was jealous of what little Feliciano had. Something he would never have. He put his hand to his heart, wincing, as he walked down the dark road.

"_Almost home_," he thought to himself.

Lovino walked inside his house tracking dirt on the wooden floor and went to fall upon his small green couch. He didn't care that his clothes were covered in dirt and he most likely got it on the couch. He just put his arm over his eyes and then the tears came crashing down like they usually did once he got home. He hated this idiotic feeling of loneliness that consumed his very being. Why does he have to feel like this every day; every minute of his miserable useless life? It wasn't fair that Feliciano had found someone to love him so quickly. It wasn't fair that he had always loomed in the background; the shadow of his charming younger brother. It wasn't fair that everyone, his entire life thought he was an asshole. It wasn't his fault he was scared to open his heart. To reveal it to the world only to have it taken then shattered. He sighed and got up. Taking a shower would clear his mind. Before doing so, he went to turn on the radio. Music was one of the only things that could calm him down. He turned it on and a song he'd never heard was playing. The melancholy voice filled the room and calmed Lovino. He grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom. He stood in the hot water that ran along his back. The song drifted into the bathroom.

_You may feel alone when you're falling asleep_  
_And every time tears roll down your cheeks_  
_But I know your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet_  
_Someday you will be loved_

He found it quite ironic. That a song like this would play during his fit of desperation and loneliness. It, however, had not made him feel worse than he already did. It somehow did the opposite; this stranger singing to him. Somehow knowing how Lovino felt. It calmed him, as he washed his hair; that wretched curl that wouldn't stay down. He sang along, the words that had repeated.

"_Someday you will be loved_…" Just a whisper meant for only the warm air that surrounded him.


	2. Meeting a Carriedo

The morning had come sooner than expected. Lovino opened his eyes and stared at the navy blue ceiling. He looked out to see the light blue sky. Closing his eyes, he placed his arm over his face and sighed; slowly drifting back into a dreamless slumber. When Lovino opened his eyes again the sun was high in the sky and was hitting his face. He squinted and then realization struck. He was late.

"_MERDA_!" He yelled as he jumped out of bed and stumbled trying to get his jeans and white t-shirt on.

He ran to the door, slipping on his work boots, grabbing his hat, and slamming the door shut as he sprinted towards the farm.

"_Merda, Merda, Merda,"_ he managed to huff out as he got closer and closer.

He stormed into Grandpa Roma's house, almost knocking over the Violets that where in a lovely blue vase on top of an end table that was placed beside the door. Lovino stopped, catching his breath, about to apologize to Roma when he saw that that his grandfather was not alone. He was talking to a younger man with beautiful sun kissed skin, slightly wavy brown hair that hung just below his ears; green eyes that seemed to lure people in. Lovino blushed and put his head down; his hat covering his eyes.

"_Well here he is now_," Grandpa Roma said with a smile, waving Lovino over.

Lovino just glared at him and made his way to the back door. The man with the green eyes smiled warmly at Lovino.

"_Hola! My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I will be here to help your Grandpa with his farm_," He said tipping his hat; the smile never leaving his face.

Lovino looked at Roma and glared, "_Guida Extra? Am inot good enough for you, old bastard_?"

Roma simply smacked the back of his head, smiling, the hat falling to the ground.

"_Idiota! Winter will be here sooner than expected. I need all the help i can get. This is my farm not yours. Learn to respect the Anziani. I'm sorry Antonio_," Roma said while grabbing Lovino and patting his back forcefully. "_Don't mind my grandson. He may seem rude but he's harmless. For the most part_," Laughter boomed from the old man.

"_Bastard_," Lovino hissed under his breath.

"_What was that Lovino_," Roma asked, eyes closed but a smile as deadly as a cobra's venom was painted on his face.

"_Niente Di_," Lovino said through his teeth.

Antonio laughed, "_Ah the love in this family is amazing. I can see that i am going to have a wonderful time working with you Lovino and being around Roma is never dull_."

"_What a stupidly optimistic spaniard_," Lovino thought.

They soon walked out to the backyard. Making their way to the 2 dozen rows of Tomato bushes that were aligned perfectly. Glossy red tomatoes hanging, begging to be picked by a gentle hand. Lovino smiled, proud to be the main reason these tomatoes had come out so perfect. He looked over at Antonio who looked at the tomatoes as if a god was standing in front of them.

Lovino laughed and proudly said, "_Surpised spaniard? My tomatoes are the finest in all of Italy_."

Antonio looked at Lovino and said with a bright smile, "_Your amazing Lovi~! You took care of all these asombroso plants all by yourself!? You must be the god of tomatoes_!"

Lovino blushed. Shocked at Antonio's answer filled with compliments. The stupid way this kind gesture made Lovino's heart race and made his face red.

"_Bastard of course they're amazing. I DID grow them myself_!" Lovino said, hands boldly on his hips.

Antonio looked at him and laughed, "_I did not mean to offend you dear Lovi! I just thought these beautiful plants could not grow without," _He took a few steps towards Lovino. Reaching his long fingers out to grab a lock of his hair,_ "Special care_."

Lovino's heart was pounding so hard he swore the spaniard could hear it.

"_What's wrong Lovi? You look like a tomato_," Antonio said smiling mischiviously.

Lovino glared at the spaniard and swatted his hand away. How dare he!

"_Bastard dont touch me! And whats all this "Lovi" merda about!?_" He yelled out, his face hot from embarrassment. Antonio laughed and walked towards a tomato bush.

As if he had not just embarrassed Lovino he picked one and said, "_Pues Bien. Shouldn't we start picking? It is getting to be late. No?_"

Lovino hated how this spaniard switched the topic as if he had not just touched Lovino's hair. Dangerously close to his Curl that refused to behave like the rest of his hair; and yet. He made Lovino's heart race. A feeling he had never felt. His stomach felt as if there were millions of farfalles inside wanting to escape. His legs became weak. This was unbearable. Lovino fell to his knees, placing his hand on his chest. Antonio ran to his side.

"_Lovi!? Lovi are you alright!?"_ He stammered out nervously.

"_I'm fine_," Lovino said, trying to convince himself.

"_No, I'll take you inside_," Antonio had said while swiftly picking up Lovino.

"_Put me down Bastard. I'm alright_," Lovino said hiding his red face.

Antonio just smiled, shook his head, and began walking the short distance to Roma's house.

"_cosa e successo," _Roma asked Antonio.

"_I'm right here bastard. You can ask me. Nothing happened. I'm just... tired_," Lovino told his grandfather, but Roma ignored him and began to talk to Antonio.

Antonio had placed Lovino on the sofa while he and Roma left to the kitchen. Lovino hated being ignored but he was used to it. This sort of thing always happened and everytime it did it made Lovino want to cry.

"_Stupid tears. Go away_," Lovino thought to himself.

Soon enough they had walked back into where Lovino was sitting.

"_Lovino. Antonio here will be taking you home. I don't want you walking alone after what just happened. I want to make sure you safe_," Roma told Lovino as he came to give him a hug.

He could not refuse this request from his grandfather. Hes was obviously worried and didn't want that feeling of being cared for to be distinguished from the snide remark that would most likely come out if he opened his mouth. He simply nodded. He looked to Antonio who held his hand out to help Lovino get up. A worried smile plastered on his face. Sighing he grabbed his hand, got up, and tried to let go; but Antonio wouldn't let him. Roma gave Antonio a questionable look but thought nothing more of it. They walked to the front door and said their good-bye's.

"_Be Safe_," Roma told them.

Lovino could not even glance over to look at Antonio. They where close to his home and the whole way there Antonio had not let go of his hand. It was embarrassing. He had thought that the first person he'd hold hands with was someone he was either related to or a girl he had met and liked. But no. Here he was holding hands with a complete stranger; and even though he had not known this person, he still wanted to alteast pretend. Pretend that for a moment, someone other than a family member cared for him. Someone loved him and wanted him to be safe. Pretend he had what Feliciano had. What he had always wanted.

"_This is your home, no_?" Antonio had asked.

They now stood in front of a small brick house with lovely daisies grown beside the door. Lovino had spent the entire time day dreaming that he had not realized he was now home.

"_Si, Thank you_," Lovino said, still unable to look into the spaniard's eyes.

Antonio let go of his hand and then it seemed empty to Lovino again.

"_Remember, this wasn't real_," Lovino thought trying to convince himself.

Antonio smiled, gave Lovino a hug and whispered, "_Adios. See you tomorrow beside the tomatoes_."

Lovino was confused. The feeling that stayed behind as he watched Antonio turn to walk away. He stopped for a moment. Lovino had hoped he had something would happen. He could have sworn that he heard him say something else, but maybe it was just hopeful thinking. He continued on his way down the dirt road. Lovino walked inside. Closing the door behind him; the promise of tomorrow lingering in the air.

Merda= Shit

Guida Extra= Extra Help

Anziani= Elderly

cosa e successo= What happened


	3. Surprise

_ Here's the song from ch. 1!_

watch?v=neXaFUmiV3g&feature=relmfu

I should have posted it earlier but i forgot. Its by Death cab for Cutie. SO! I hope you like this next chapter. Even though i'm pretty noobish. Have a beautiful day everyone!

_"Lovino? Where are you? You cannot hide from me forever amour," Antonio said playfully. _

_Lovino had been hiding in the circle of trees outside his home for about 10 minutes now. He giggled to himself as he watched Antonio trying to find him. It was dark and the sky was covered with beautiful shining stars. Lovino had always loved living far away from the town where the lights wouldn't interfere with this amazing view. He watched as Antonio would take a peak ever now and then to the sky. Lovino closed his eyes for just a minute and when he opened them again Antonio was gone. He quietly but frantically looked around and wondered if he just left him. It would not come as a surprise to Lovino. He knew it was too good to be true that this amazing beautiful Spaniard would love him. He sighed, but then fell over. He lay on the ground looking up at the Spaniard._

_"HA! Te encontre!" Antonio yelled as he sat on top of Lovino._

_Lovino suddenly turned red and became very hot, "You bastard! Get off me! You won."_

_He looked at Antonio's face which suddenly became so… serious. He looked from his eyes to his lips. Antonio gently pressed his hand on Lovino's warm face. _

_"But I won. So as the victor, do I not deserve a prize?" Antonio said. "You are warm Lovino, I wonder why."_

_Lovino gulped and asked, "W-what do you want?"_

_Antonio ran his thumb over Lovino's bottom lip. He couldn't help but shiver at his touch. Wanting more than he ever thought he could have. Antonio lowered his head and kissed him as he held his face…._

"_LOVI~!"_

Lovino woke up to the sound of someone yelling his name. He sat up right on his bed and ran his hand against the back of his head. Suddenly realizing what he had dreamt. He turned red. It was almost 5 o' clock. He had slept through the morning and well into the evening.

"_Merde. Why did I dream about him and for so long?"_ He thought as he got up to get the door. He hadn't even bothered to put a shirt on for whoever was at the door was knocking frantically.

_"I'm coming!"_ Lovino yelled then murmured, "_Impatient bastard_."

He opened the door to find Antonio with a basket of tomatoes and something in a small bag lying above the tomatoes. Antonio stood there for a second; Looking at Lovino. He suddenly felt self-conscience about himself. Especially with the person he had just dreamt about was here staring at him shirtless.

_"Well? What do you want bastard? It's Sunday. We don't work today"_ Lovino said trying to shake off the nervousness.

Antonio shook his head as if he was trying to get out of a trance and smiled at Lovino.

_"I know. I was just worried about you. You know after what happened yesterday. May I come in?"_ he asked.

Lovino stood there for a moment staring at the Spaniard and wondered if it was a good idea. Reluctantly he let him in and walked to the kitchen.

_"Are you thirsty?"_ Lovino asked as he grabbed 2 glasses from the cabinet beside the fridge.

_"Yes por favor. Te Traje algo."_ Antonio said as he sat his basket on top of the counter. _"I thought maybe I could cook for you tonight." _

Lovino poured some wine in the glass cups and said, _"You know how to cook? That's a surprise."_

Antonio looked at him as if offended then smiled seductively, _"I know how to do many things. I tend to surprise but never disappoint."_ He said as he reached into his basket.

Lovino gulped and let him take control of his kitchen. He stepped away, for he was scared of what could happen. Not scared in the way someone is of a monster, but scared in getting his feelings and hopes crushed. He waited for him to be done

"_Dinner is ready dear Lovi~"_ Antonio said as he sat the big bowl down on top of the table.

Antonio had made spaghetti with his own homemade sauce. It looked amazing and smelled divine, but Lovino couldn't admit this to the Spaniard. Antonio had set a plate in front of him and sat down across the table from Lovino. He picked up a fork and carefully wrapped the pasta on it. Antonio watched as Lovino placed it to his lips and carefully put it in his mouth. He always put way too much on his fork but it didn't matter, because he's mouth suddenly burst into an amazing frenzy of beautiful familiar yet new tastes. He could help but let out a small moan of contentment.

Antonio's face beamed as he asked, _"Do you like it?"_ Even though the answer had just escaped Lovino's mouth.

Lovino blushed and simply said, _"It is ok."_

They sat there and talked for what seemed like hours. Lovino had learned that Antonio had come to work for Roma so he could save some money to start his own Cantina. It was admirable. That he knew what he wanted to do. Lovino had never known what he really wanted to spend his life doing. Maybe open a flower shop. He had always loved flowers. He told Antonio of this idea that hovered about in his brain.

_"Silly isn't it?"_ Lovino said.

Antonio shook his head and said, _"No. If you love flowers then you should do it. Never let something you want or love slip away." _

Lovino thought of this and smiled. _"I suppose."_

Night had fallen upon them and Antonio had to leave. Lovino walked him to the door, where they would exchange their goodbyes.

_"Thank you for having me over Lovi~. I had a wonderful evening with you,"_ He said. His warm smile that Lovino loved painted on his beautiful face.

_"Thank you for the food. Even though the tomatoes I grow would have been much better_," Lovino told him.

He laughed, _"I don't doubt it."_

_"Well, I suppose I must leave now but,"_ Antonio said getting closer to Lovino. _"You have some sauce left on your face."_

Lovino's nervousness grew as the Spaniard's face got dangerously close. Antonio licked Lovino's cheek close to his lips. He closed his eyes and he knew he must have resembled the tomato that Antonio always said he was. Antonio looked up at him and smiled.

_"Good-bye. See you tomorrow Lovi~"_ He said as he walked away, leaving Lovino there; his heart racing.

_"Stupid Spaniard," _He said smiling as he closed the door; waiting for another tomorrow.

Te encontre= I found you

Por Favor= Please

Te Traje Algo= I brought you something


	4. Together in Spain

The next few weeks had seemed to have passed in a blur. Lovino could not remember ever being as happy as he was, spending each day with Antonio. Innocent moments passed by, day by day. He had told him stories of his adventures with his friends, a Frenchman and a Prussian. Though Lovino had thought them crazy, he still loved to listen about all the times his beautiful Spaniard had saved the Prussian from turmoil after drinking far too much in bars all around Germany, France, and Spain.

"_He really punched a train once?"_ Lovino asked unbelievably.

Antonio laughed, _"Si, because it "Looked at him funny."_"

He could not believe the Prussian, he however, enjoyed the way Antonio's face lit when he spoke of them. His face shined like the sun, Lovino's sun.

Lovino knew that summer would soon go, as would his Spaniard. The last week was among them and Grandpa Roma had spoken to Antonio about when he would be leaving. Antonio had stayed silent, only to save Lovino the pain. He knew though.

The rain began the day before Antonio's departure; Lovino couldn't bear to see him again. So he locked the door and hid under the covers.

Lovino's eyes flickered open, alarmed by the sudden sound of thunder above. It had been weeks since the last rainfall and the obscenely loud thunder frightened him. He felt alone, something he hadn't felt since before he had met Antonio. Without any thought he jumped out of bed, slipped on his boots and pulled a shirt on; then ran outside. He didn't know why but he knew where he was running to, who he was running to. His boots hit the ground, mud caressing the sides of the tough fabric. His heart beat wildly, mimicking the thunder above. The rain soaked his clothing; the once proud curl on his head seemed to be lying in a sort of lamenting state. He grew closer and closer to the small cottage that rested a few yards away from the farm he was raised in. Lovino knew he'd be there, hoping that he would let him in. Slamming his hands on the door he began to knock feverishly, until he saw the lights turn on.

Regret and embarrassment flushed into his mind,

_"Why did I come here? I should leave,"_ He thought, hearing the lock click out of place, "_Merde."_

Antonio looked at Lovino with groggy eyes, confused at first but gentle. His chest bare, only his pajama pants slightly hugged his legs.

_"Lovi?"_ Antonio asked, and suddenly everything came crashing down on Lovino.

He began to weep, _"I—I'm sorry I should go,"_ He managed to choke out.

Antonio watched him cry for a second before grabbing his arm gently and pulling him in for a kiss. His warm hands cupped Lovino's face, his thumb wiping away the stray tears. The kiss was warm, passionate. It felt so welcoming to Lovino, he felt as if for the first time in his life; he was home. He was wanted, maybe even loved by someone. He reached up to Antonio's neck, wrapping his slender yet built arms around him. His fingers ran through the Spaniards thick brown curls, He could feel Antonio's lips pulling into a slight smile. Antonio's hands lingered towards Lovino's back; his fingers running trails until he had finally settled them on the small of his back. They stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity to Lovino, each kissing growing hungrier, both of them wanting more; until finally Lovino pulled away to breathe. Out of breathe and excited Antonio finally broke the silence,

_"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that,"_ His hand running from his forehead, slicking his hair back.

Lovino began to laugh, _"You have no idea."_

Antonio pulled the door shut and lured Lovino into his room. Sneaking kisses before finally settling on the bed. Lovino pulled his shirt and boots off; then laid on top of the soft comforter. Antonio climbed on top of him, trailing kisses from his stomach to his neck and finally resting on Lovino's lips. Lovino placed his hands on Antonio's back, letting out a small moan of contentment escape his mouth.

Lovino wiggled; pressing his hips into Antonio, wanting more.

Antonio growled, _"Esperate Mi amor."_

Antonio's nimble fingers trailed down towards the eager Lovino's waist. Digging his palms into his pants, Lovino shivered at Antonio's cold fingers. Sliding his pants away with his strong hands, Lovino's bare skin shyly peeked through with each inch of clothing lost. He groaned in both anticipation and fear of letting himself go, fully. Antonio gasped in awe as he took a moment to appreciate Lovino. He was slender, but not so that it was unhealthy; built yet fragile.

Lovino bit his lip and said blushing, _"What the hell are you looking at, bastard?"_

Obvious embarrassment painted on Lovino's face, Antonio laughed and said_, "You are so beautiful Lovino." Antonio sunk in closer, to whisper, "Te amo más que el sol."_

He placed his lips on Lovino's then, looked up at him, _"Te amo más que el suelo en esta tierra."_ Antonio soon trailed kisses to Lovino's belly button and finally said, "_Te amo más que las estrellas en el cielo."_

Lovino shivered at the spaniards touch and words.

Lovino then realized and quickly said, "Antonio, wait!" he blushed continuing, _"Don't we, urr… need something? Like… Lotion?"_

Antonio gave a meak smile and reached for the cabinet beside the bed. Holding the bottle up he whispered, asking Lovino, _"Now?"_

Lovino nodded, _"Si, Antonio. But—"_ Lovino said trailing off.

Antonio asked, _"Si?"_ before hearing Lovino whisper, _"Be gentle…"_

Lovino felt alive. The feeling of utter bliss and pleasure painted upon his face as Antonio embraced him. Filling him perfectly, he couldn't help but feeling overwhelmed by all of it. Antonio brushed the back of his palm on Lovino's face then intertwined his fingers between Lovino's. Holding his hands above Lovino's head. Lovino gave a little squeeze of approval. Love had never felt so amazing, Lovino thought as he stared at Antonio. Barely able to keep his eyes open or even his mouth closed. Both making noises Lovino had never Heard before. A symphony of sounds.

Lovino had let one last moan escape his mouth, finally releasing; Antonio soon followed after. He sank into Lovino, wrapping his arms around Lovino.

_"Ti amo,"_ Lovino whispered, and Antonio responded, _"Te amo mi amor."_

For once Lovino had awaken with someone laying beside him. He watched as Antonio's chest rose and sank. The most innocent version of Antonio he had ever seen. He gently settled his arms around Antonio's waist, and fell into a deep slumber.

When he had returned from dreaming of his spaniard, he found Antonio staring at him; watching Lovino sleep as he had done to Antonio.

_"Good Morning, mi amor,"_ Lovino whispered.

Antonio smiled and whispered in return, _"Buenas días my bello love."_

Lovino traced the muscle lines of Antonio's chest and said, _"Will you go now?"_

Antonio sighed, leaving a long momento of silence trail in. _"I have to go Lovino,"_ He finally said.

Lovino's heart fell. Dropping into a place he never wanted to return to. He looked at Antonio with questioning despair.

Lovino asked, _"You—you would leave me?"_ he felt his heart breaking.

Antonio quickly shook his head, "No! I'd would never." He pulled himself up to rest on his arms. _"Come with me,"_ Antonio said offeringly.

Lovino couldn't believe it, _"To Spain!?"_ he thought about Antonio's stories. He could belong there with him. Why the hell not? Feliciano was in Germany with Ludwig.

_"I—I will."_ Lovino said. _"I would follow you into the dark, my amor."_

Antonio smiled, _"You'll love España, i know you will!"_

The sun shone bright, Lovino sheltered his eyes from the beautiful glare only to gaze at his spaniard.

_"Lovino! Come swimming with me!"_ Antonio yelled from the beach. His bronze skin shined, trickles of wáter trailing down his chest.

_"I will in a second!"_ Lovino yelled back, setting down his book.

_The End?_

Te/Ti Amo- I love you

Mi Amor- My love

Merde- Shit

Buena (o)s Dias- Good Morning

Te amo más que el sol- I love you more than the sun

Te amo más que el suelo en esta tierra- I love you more than the soil on the earth

Te amo más que las estrellas en el cielo- I love you more than the stars in the sky

watch?v=WOfAUZVE9JM

Another song by Death Cab for Cutie that i mentioned in this story. _I Will Follow You Into The Dark._


End file.
